Ino and Christmas
by Lelen 'Blue
Summary: Ino diacuhkan oleh Sasuke / "Gomenasai Sasuke-kun..." / Besok Natal? / Crackpair / RnR?


Ino and Christmas © Lelen 'Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke-Ino fanfiction

* * *

><p>Aku menatap desktopku dengan hampa. Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes, membuatku sadar dengan tingkah bodoh yang telah kulakukan. Seharusnya aku tahu, inilah kenyataannya. Seharusnya aku sadar, mana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Pikiran-pikiran negative itu membuatku mengingat saat dia menjadikan aku kekasihnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aku tersenyum mentap pesan dari dia. Dia berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukaiku dan dia ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku memanas. Aku malu, tapi aku juga senang. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini hanya mimpi?<em>

_Dengan tangan bergetar kubalas pesan dari dirinya. Aku takut jika dia hanya mempermainkan aku._

**_To : Sasuke-kun_**

**_Sasuke-kun? Benarkah itu?_**

_Send_

_Kling. Dengan cepat kuraih ponsel pintarku._

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Uchiha tak pernah main-main Ino. Jadi apakah kau menolakku?**

_Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke. Atau mungkin malah sepeti kepiting rebus. Dan malam itu juga aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya._

* * *

><p>Tersadar dari lamunanku aku segera mencoba menghubungi Sasuke lagi. Sembari berharap dalam hati agar dia mengangkat telfonku. Kugigit bibir bawahku, mecoba menahan tangis. Namun nyatanya air mataku tetap mendesak keluar dan meluncur dengan bebas dikedua belah pipiku.<p>

Aku mengerang tertahan, lagi-lagi dia tak mau mengangkat telfonku. Dengan segala kegundahan aku menghempaskan smartphoneku kearah dinding. Tak peduli bila Dei-nii akan memarahiku. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Besok adalah Natal, dan sekarang aku malah diacuhkan oleh kekasihku sendiri. Cih. Mungkin dia sekarang sedang bermesraan dengan Sakura, Karin atau siapalah itu. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Sasuke saat aku mengacuhkannya dulu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>From : Sasuke-kun<em>**

**_Ino?_**

_Aku menatap datar pesan dari Sasuke, aku tak ingin membalas pesannya. Dia telah membuatku tersinggung. Lebih baik aku membalas pesan Gaara-senpai saja._

**_To : Gaara-senpai_**

**_Hai senpai, aku akan berusaha membujuk Shion-senpai agar mau menjadi pemeran utama drama kita._**

_Send_

**_From : Gaara-senpai_**

**_Terima kasih, Yamanaka._**

_Setelah puas bertukar pesan dengan Gaaras-senpai, aku membuka kemabli pesan dari Sasuke-kun. Menimbang-nimbang, apakah akan membalas pesan darinya atau tidak. Aku menghela napas. Yah mungkin lebih baik aku membalas pesan darinya._

**_To : Sasuke-kun_**

**_Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Maaf aku tadi sedang membalas pesan Gaara-senpai._**

_Send_

**_From : Sasuke-kun_**

**_Jadi aku menunggumu yang sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sabaku sialan itu?_**

**_Kau pikir aku ini siapamu? Aku ini kekasihmu bodoh!_**

_Belum sempat aku membalas pesannya dia sudah menghubungi aku._

_"__Ha-hallo?" Entah kenapa aku jadi tergagap seperti Hinata._

_"__Jadi kau menganggapku apa? Apa kau hanya menganggapku mainanmu?" Tak pernah sebelumnya aku mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan nada seperti ini. Aku meneguk ludahku._

_"__Aku hanya membicarakan drama deng-"_

_"__Memangnya aku peduli dengan alasanmu?! Yang jelas aku marah denganmu nona Yamanaka! Kau membuatku menunggu selama satu jam! Dan kau malah asyik dengan Sabaku sialan itu?! Apa kau ingin mati?" Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku. Sasuke marah padaku._

_"__Mungkin kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku." Aku tertegun mendengar suara Sasuke. Dia seperti sedang menahan... tangis._

_"__Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku, aku hany-"_

_TUT TUT TUT_

_Aku menatap smartphoneku dengan bimbang. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun mematikan sambungan telfonnya? Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku?_

_Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku menyambar mantelku. Tak menghiraukan jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pm. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara membuat Sasuke memaafkanku._

_"__Nii-chan, aku pergi dulu ke rumah Sasuke-kun! Ittekimasu!"_

_"__Oi, Ino-chan!"_

_Tanpa mempedulikan Dei-nii aku terus berlari menuju mansion Uchiha. Untungnya rumah kami berdekatan. Yah cukup berlari selama 20 menit._

_Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke dengan sopan. Tak ingin membuat kesan yang jelek pada Fugaku-jiisan dan Mikoto-baasan._

_"__Oh, Ino-chan! Tumben malam-malam kau kesini?" Mikoto-baasan menatapku heran._

_"__Sumimasen, baasan. Tapi aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun."_

_"__Iie, Ino-chan. Dia ada di kamarnya. Kau mau menemuinya atau aku panggilkan saja?"Aku menimang-nimang tawaran Mikoto-baasan._

_"__Ah, mungkin Ino-chan langsung ke kamar Sasuke-chan? Kamarnya ada diatas, pintunya berwarna merah." Aku mengangguk pelan._

_"__D__oumo arigatou gozaimasu__, baasan." Mikoto-baasan hanya tersenyum padaku._

_Dengan ragu aku melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku takut jika dia menolak kedatanganku. Aku takut jika dia tidak mau memaafkan aku._

_Tok Tok Tok_

_"__Siapa?"Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, aku membuka pintu kamarnya._

_"__Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas dan sebelum dia berkata lagi, aku menubruk tubuhnya._

_"__Gomen Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. hiks..hiks.. Go-gomenasai.." Aku memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke-kun._

_"__Baiklah aku memaafkanmu untuk kali ini. Jangan mengulanginya lagi." Aku merasakan tangan besar Sasuke mengelus helaian rambutku dan mencium puncak kepalaku dengan lembut._

_"__Go-hiks gomen Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

><p>Aku tersentak kaget melihat Dei-nii telah menatapku dengan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.<p>

"Ino-chan, kenapa kau merusaknya, un? Padahal belum ada seminggu Tou-san membelikannya, un." Aku menatap Dei-nii dengan pandangan sayu.

"Nii-chan hiks a-aku.. hiks.. h-hatiku sak-kit hiks" Kupeluk tubuh tegap Dei-nii.

"Pasti karena Uchiha itu lagi 'kan, un?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Akan kubunuh Uchiha sialan itu, un!" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap Dei-nii.

"Ehm." Dei-nii menolehkan kepalanya terkejut.

"Uchiha sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, un?" Dengan cepat Dei-nii melepaskan pelukanku dan mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino, senpai." Dei-nii menatapku, seolah bertanya padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dan Dei-nii meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ino, gomen, aku tidak mengangkat telfonmu." Aku masih diam, tak berkutik. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini telah berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberimu kejutan untuk hari Natal besok. Tapi sepertinya gagal." Dia merengkuh tubuhku dengan perlahan. Hangat. Itulah yang aku rasakan.

"Kau maukan memaafkanku Ino?" Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Yah sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Dia tidak membiarkanku terus bersedih. Terima kasih Tuhan.

OWARI

Saya author baru u,u dan belum ada pengalaman apa-apa, maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain u,u

RnR please :3


End file.
